DNA Warrior: Overture
by wogan
Summary: A mysterious teenager enters a protected world through an unexplained rift, landing squarely in a full-scale war, oblivious to the role he is to play.
1. Digital Advanced Tactics Squad

"Unidenfied disturbance in sector E-3, initial scans confirm Virus digimon presence."

"Team Alpha, reroute to intercept in E-3."

"_Confirmed, Commander._"

* * *

"We've got a rogue Virus in E-3, Command wants us to intercept."

"And they're fine with leaving this sector undefended?"

Ryan shrugged. "Orders are orders. Where's Ethan?"

"Having Gabumon issues, I guess."

Ryan sighed. Being the latest addition to the squad meant increased pressure on his shoulders, and the last thing he needed was a unit that had trouble working together.

Ryan hit the Transmit switch on his digivice.

"Ethan, where the hell are you?"

"_We're already on our way – Gabumon just took off when the order came through._"

"Ok, fine – see you there."

Janice walked over to Ryan as the ground under him started to glow. Strange symbols crawled across the floor, and a distinct hum filled the air.

"Ryan here, 'go' for tunnelling."

"_SPACIAL TUNNELLING INITIATED._"

There was a bright flash, a burst of wind, and Janice and Ryan vanished into the interdimensional breach.

* * *

A similar flash – occurring almost immediately after the first – burst out of the landscape in one of the endless, green meadows of the Digital World. Nestled between a mountain and a river was a small village, and the rising smoke and painful screams a clear indicator of trouble.

"Come on!"

Ryan started running towards the village, Janice in tow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabumon bursting out of a forest treeline, followed shortly by a panting Ethan.

"About time, you guys!"

An explosion took out a house, and the three ducked to avoid getting hit by the debris. A large, hulking, green digimon appeared out of the smoke, howling at the sky.

Ryan whipped out his digivice and trained the camera on the digimon.

"Identify!"

"_Ogremon, Champion-level Virus digimon. Threat level, moderate._"

"They call that _moderate_?" Ethan asked, in disbelief. Janice giggled at him as she fetched her digivice.

"Big, slow and dumb? Yeah, that qualifies. Agumon, realize!"

"Monodramon, realize!"

The digimon reintegrated directly in front of their partners, fully battle ready.

The Ogremon caught sight of the humans, and howled at them before charging down, bringing his bone club up for a critical strike.

"Engage!"

Agumon fired a Pepper Breath attack right at Ogremon's head, blinding him while Monodramon swept in from the side, landing a single Beat Knuckle attack. Ogremon, blinded, tripped over his own club, slamming into the ground hard.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The harpoons ripped into both the digimon, and the ground around him, creating another massive explosion. Ogremon groaned, but pulled himself up again, steadying his stance as the dust cleared.

"I think we pissed him off, guys," Ethan remarked.

Ogremon screamed, swinging his club up again.

"Go back to human world, filthy humans!"

"Great," Janice muttered, reaching for the Input key on her digivice. "Another Krinak fanatic."

"Evade!"

Ogremon flung his club at the group, but they were already gone. The impact tore up the ground, creating a massive fissure while the shockwave flattened a few more buildings in the village.

"I've got this one!" Janice yelled, holding her digivice towards Agumon.

"DNA Charge!"

The digivice began to glow a bright, orange light, building up a powerful, controlled emotional charge.

"Digivolve!"

A beam fired out from the digivice, hitting Agumon. As the charge emptied into his body, he began to glow, lifting off the ground as he grew in size and power. The light burst, revealing an entirely new digimon.

"Greymon, attack!"

"Nova blast!"

The fireball hit Ogremon square on, and he let out a final howl before his existence was stifled. The flames cleared, revealing a silouhetted Ogremon form surrounded by several rings of pulsating light.

Ryan held up his digivice. "Reinitialize!"

The rings collapsed, forming a single, bright ball, before sinking straight into the ground. A blue wave spread out, sealing the fissure, putting out the village fires, restoring the buildings, and clearing the air.

All that remained of Ogremon was a tiny, white light, which launched itself into the sky before vanishing. The group watched it go.

* * *

Ryan's digivice crackled to life. "_Good work, guys._"

"It's all Janice's fault, sir," Ryan said with a grin. Janice frowned and punched him in the shoulder, while Ethan resumed his argument with Gabumon.

"_Hostile events in this region seem to be on the rise – go check with the village if they know anything about it._"

"Sir, I think that may be ill-advised," Janice interrupted. There was a brief silence.

"_And why would that be?"_

"That village was just taken out by a Krinak-oriented digimon. I don't think the villagers would be too happy to see us."

"_Fair enough. Dispatch your partner digimon for recon, and return to D-6._"

"Understood, sir."

"What's a Krinak?" Ethan sounded confused.

"Long story," Ryan said, checking something on his digivice. "I'll tell you on the way back."

"Right, whatever."

"Agumon, Monodramon, Gabumon – get to the village and see if you can find out anything about this latest attack. Report back in 24 standard hours."

"Feel free to pull out if another Krinak shows up," Janice said. Ryan gave her a look, and she shrugged. "Better safe than dead?"

"Better informed than misguided, I'd say," Ryan retorted. He tossed a small device at Monodramon. "Contact us on that if there are any problems."

"Yes sir!"

Ryan sighed. "We'll work on that later. Let's go."

* * *

Commander Garrin tapped his stylus against his desk in thought. This was the third Krinak-related event in the last two days. If they were on the move, it could spell a lot of trouble. His tiny squad, despite their highly progressed powers, wouldn't be a match for a full-blown invasion army, and he had serious doubts about the Raito's ability to defend the outlying territories.

"Sir?"

The aide stood in the doorway, unsure of whether or not to enter.

"Yes?"

"Director Hayami just sent this," she said, handing over a crystal chip to the Commander. He took it and inserted it into a dataport on his desk. A hologram popped up, showing the Northern American continent. A blue dot appeared over an isolated point in South Dakota – and the associated energy wave looked all too familiar.

"When was this?"

"Less than thirty minutes ago. They've already dispatched the Foxtrot and Gamma teams to the Earth-side location."

"Recall teams Bravo through Epsilon to HQ, raise internal alert level to Blue, and find Alex."

"Sir? What's going on?"

"Long story short? An unknown entity is breaching the Digital World, and they've managed to bypass the Atlantis gate."

"But that would mean..."

"Enough, solider. Get those teams back here!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

_Author Notes: First attempt at writing in a very long time, forgive me if it sucked. My other account is somewhere else on FFN, but it's so old, I'm purely maintaining it for historical purposes. More to follow (one may hope ;) )_


	2. Breach

"_Sector EB-3 reports no breaches – moving on to EB-4._"

The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone was hushed, huddled over their workstations, fearing the worst. An external breach into the Digital World would have widespread ramifications – all the more if the breach originated in the United States.

Garrin was pacing, alternately looking at the large, central display, and glancing around at the assembled teams. 3 of them, 11 operatives total. If things went haywire, he wasn't sure whether or not they'd be enough to handle it.

But he would never share that doubt with them.

"Epsilon reporting in, sir. They've arrived at the site, but..." the agent looked confused, pressing his headset in closer. "There's nothing there. It's in the middle of a nature reserve."

"Have they checked underground?"

"It'll take some time to reposition the PK satellites, sir, but it'll take even longer to get ground sonar out to them."

"_EB-4 reports no breaches, moving on to EB-5._"

"Just tell them to stand by, and get Leimer on the line."

The door to the control room whisked open, the light from the hallway beyond obscuring the figure.

"Reporting as ordered."

"Alex, thank God. You up to speed?"

"Attempted external breach, yes. I assume you haven't found it yet?"

"Still looking," Garrin sighed, gesturing at the screen.

Alex flipped open a small, wrist-mounted computer, entering a few commands. His answer came back with a beep, and he frowned.

"Well, I have no idea either. Did your Director send any other information?"

"A partial waveform, yes. It's in my..."

"_BREACH LOCATED, SECTOR EB-5-3_"

The screens cleared, and were replaced with a satellite view of the Digital World. A small gravitational anomaly was highlighted – hovering just above ground over a deserted island in a small archipelago.

"Isolate and analyse!"

"Sir, the cypher's not ours – it's unlike anything we've seen before."

A box appeared, filling with strange, alien symbols. Garrin had never seen anything like it either – if it belonged to a foreign power, they were in serious trouble – neither the American nor the Japanese government was aware of the existence of the Digital World.

"That's some serious data compression," Alex remarked. He pointed at the anomaly, which was slowly expanding. "Growth rate of 10GB/s, but the tunnel throughput is at least fifty times that."

"And in English?"

Alex grinned. "Sorry, sir – in English, it's a massive computer with – at _least_ – more data transfer capabilities than the combined commercial broadband infrastructure in the USA. It certainly narrows the search."

"Well, that's some good news. Do you think your sources would..."

"Incoming bionic stream!"

Red alarm lights flashed on, an alarm sounded, and all their attention fixated on the screens again.

"Preliminary data integration indicates ... it's a human, unknown identity."

Garrin pointed at two of the operatives near the back of the room. "Bravo team, intercept and recover whoever the hell that is."

They saluted in unison and ran out.

* * *

"Crazy day, huh?" Chris panted at Sarah, but she was already pulling ahead of him. He sighed and forced himself to run faster.

Down the long, central hallway, through countless sets of doors, was the Displacement chamber – a large, circular, dull gray room filled with sensitive equipment and esoteric safety instructions. The platform was already warmed up, and the technician waved them through.

As she leaped into the field, powerful ferrodigital magnets ripped her constituent data apart, forcing it through a narrow conduit that spanned around the dimensional curve of the Digital World, briefly flirting with the transdimensional currents of Earth's passage before swinging firmly back to Dirona, dumping Sarah's body through an opposite breach, reconstituting her several feet above a shoreline.

As she hit the sand, she immediately rolled over, stood up, and uttered a silent curse at the displacement technician. A few moments later, Chris came falling through, slamming into the sand with all the grace of a wet bag of cement.

"Ok, we're here. Now where the heck is it?"

Sarah shaded her eyes from the intense sun as she searched the horizon. Small islands dotted the ocean, spread out as far as she could see. She fetched her digivice, hoping it would be more useful.

A purple dot appeared on the screen, indicating a position behind her – somewhere inside the island's only forest.

"He's in there somewhere," she said, gesturing at the forest. Chris was still dusting himself off, muttering about the sand.

"You coming?"

Sarah marched off without waiting for a reply, but Chris soon caught up.

"Damn sand got all over my digivice. I hate the..."

"Shh!"

* * *

Over the sounds of the rushing trees and ebbing waves, there was a low murmur, then a moan – all in the direction of the dot on the map. Sarah stepped forward, around a tree, and spotted him.

He didn't look very threatening – a teenager, possibly 18 years old, innocent-looking face, dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans. _What were you expecting, Sarah? A monster with fangs?_

She crouched next to him, tapping his shoulder. He moaned and rolled over, and she sighed – this was exactly what her little brother would do to annoy her. She grabbed him by the shoulder and shook.

"WHAT THE... w... who are you?"

Sarah was about to respond when he saw Chris.

"And you? What, who, where the hell am I? What is this place?"

"My name's Sarah, and..."

He looked round at her again in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting them to be able to speak English.

"Sarah?"

"Sarah Baron, and this is Chris Penner."

"Chris?"

"We're DATS agents – do you know what that is?"

"DATS? Uhh... no, doesn't ring a bell."

"Good – so what's your name?"

"Uhh..." he started scratching his head. "My name...?"

Sarah silently hoped that this was just a case of transport amnesia. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was a panicky human stuck in another world, with absolutely no recollection of who he was or how he got there.

"My name ... Oh! David. David Neville Anderson."

"David _Neville_? Interesting choice, huh?"

"Right. So where am I, how did I get here?"

Sarah glanced at Chris before shrugging. "That's a very long story, David – first we need to get you someplace safe."

"Safe? You mean this isn't safe?"

She thought of the hundreds of hostile digimon she had fought over the last month, the number of villages and cities wrecked by the forces of the Krinak, the number of times she had to retreat from battle with a heavily wounded partner while under fire from every direction, the flames and the smoke and the scr...

"Not exactly."

* * *

_Author Notes: Yay, I actually made it to chapter 2. Now it's 2:41am and I'm going to bed, thanks._


End file.
